Tiny Kong
Tiny Kong is a character in the Donkey Kong games, who first appeared in Donkey Kong 64. She is a Kong that has blonde hair and has two pigtails. She was created by Rare and owned by Nintendo. She is Dixie Kong's younger sister and is a cousin to Chunky, Kiddy, and Donkey. In Donkey Kong 64, she was voiced by TV personality Tress MacNeille. In Diddy Kong Racing DS, she is voiced by Jen Taylor with her sister Dixie. Appearances In Donkey Kong 64, her clothing was a beanie hat, blue overalls, a white T-Shirt, and white shoes. She was freed by Diddy in Angry Aztec in the building near Candy's Music Shop. Her weapon is the Feather Crossbow, her instrument is the Saxophone Slam, the potion enabled her for Mini-Monkey, Pony-Tail Whirl, and Monkey-Port. She can shrink when she jumps into her barrel and fit into places other Kongs cannot fit. She can do a helicopter-spin, equivalent to Dixie's to slow down her descent, in order to avoid taking damage from landing, especially when she's lots of feet high. She can Monkey-Port to secret areas that other Kongs cannot go to when she steps on her pad, and you press the Z Button, though her pad has a counterpart for locating that the other Kongs do not have. She encountered the mother of the Banana Fairies on the Banana Fairies Island, and was given to her and all other Kongs the camera to take pictures and a special move to charge and release to create a forcefield to eliminate the enemies on the same land they're on, and they need to take pictures of all twenty hidden Banana Fairies and when a Banana Fairy's picture is taken, their Ammo and number of Oranges get increased up to the maximum. In the level, Jungle Japes, she used her Feather Crossbow to shoot the switches to open the gate to the secret area of the jungle. In the manual, it was stated that Cranky first thought it was Dixie, until she told him she's Dixie's younger sister. There was a hint to go to the secret Golden Banana that has a Rare logo on it, instead of a Nintendo 64 logo, after collecting all two hundred regular ones to get DK's Banana Hoard back in which the player has to follow the Banana Fairy using Tiny, and get to the secret Golden Banana, and though each Kong can collect all five Golden Bananas in the overworld and in each level, Tiny will have collected six out of five in the overworld. Tiny was one of the confirmed playable characters in Donkey Kong Racing for the GameCube along with Donkey, Diddy, Kiddy, and Taj, but the game was canceled as Microsoft purchased Rare. She and Diddy can be seen racing on a Enguarde underwater while Diddy is on a purple one. She makes a cameo appearance in the Game Boy Advance port of the SNES games, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. In Donkey Kong Country 2, Diddy, Dixie, or both must rescue her from the Zingers in a mini-game called, Kongnapped, and the objective is to rescue six of her in order to win. In Donkey Kong Country 3, she appears in one of Funky's Motorboat Challenges. These two games she appeared in are the only games where she is not a playable character. In Diddy Kong Racing DS, she seems to have grown more mature, oddly making her both taller and more physically developed than her older sister, Dixie. Her clothing was a beanie hat, sweat pants, a spaghetti-strap top, sandals, and fur wristbands, and she wore earrings that she did not wear in the previous games. It is the first game where her feet are revealed, though in the previous games, they were covered with white shoes. She and her sister Dixie replaced Banjo and Conker after Rare was purchased by Microsoft in September 2002. Rare changed her appearance, despite the fact that Nintendo owns the rights to this character and Rare was sold to Microsoft. She is one of the first eight playable characters. Her acceleration and handling are slightly below average, and she has a medium top speed. In the game's commercial, she was using a Hovercraft and instead of being in the usual position in the game, she was standing, leaning forward. Gallery Artwork File:Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong 64).png|''Donkey Kong 64'' File:Tinyds.PNG|''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' Promotional ''Donkey Kong 64'' File:KONGS.PNG|Promotional photo of all five Kongs. File:Kong64Promo.jpg|Another promotional photo of all five Kongs. File:Kong64Promo2.jpg|A Christmas promotional photo of all five Kongs. File:Kong64Promo3.jpg|Another promotional photo of all five Kongs. File:Kongs64Promo4.jpg|A promotional photo of all five monkeys on a Mine Cart, being chased by King K. Rool. Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Diddy Kong Racing DS Category:Kongs Category:Furry Category:Mammals Category:Female characters Category:Blond characters